Pastry Chef
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Begitu banyak rasa yang dapat kita hasilkan hanya dengan sebuah perasaan senang ataupun cinta. Rasa manis, asin, pahit, asam, dan bahkan hambar. Semua rasa itu bersatu padu menjadi sebuah perasaan yang tercurahkan dalam sebuah adonan yang akan menjadikannya sebentuk kue yang enak. Aku selalu memilih rasa pahit didampingi dengan rasa manis. Karena pahit dapat mengimbangi rasa manis.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Abal, and many more**_

_**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Don't like don't read, ok?**_

Rasa manis pada lidah itu bisa membuat seseorang mengernyit heran, tersenyum tipis, terdiam, menyeringai, bahkan … jatuh cinta. Rasa manis itu merupakan ungkapan kasih sayang … mungkin. Tepukan tangan pada meja berbalut tepung menambah kesan unik pada makanan itu. Hiasan warna-warni dengan sejuta sentuhan membuat makanan itu terkesan cantik dan sangat menarik. Hati yang sedang dalam keadaan berbunga-bunga menambah aroma nikmat pada makanan itu.

Manis.

Lembut.

Itulah hal yang selalu bersangkutan dengan sebuah kue buatan tangan.

_**Pastry Chef**_

_**PARS 1: Love Recipe**_

Pancaran cahaya matahari yang tipis sangat serasi dengan lembutnya warna langit. Cahaya matahari yang begitu hangat dan lembut tampak menerobos sela-sela jendela besar pada ruangan bernuansa cerah. Sentuhan cahaya itu bagaikan fragmen yang begitu manis. Langit tanpa najam ikut menyapa. Memberikan warna yang sejenis dengan mata lembutnya. Mata indah bocah itu. Tubuhnya tak bergerak. Narkosis. Seakan-akan dibius. Tak berniat sekalipun untuk bergabung dengan para nara yang telah sibuk melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tujuan.

Tik tok tik tok….

Dentingan jam terdengar begitu tajam. Mencoba membantu sang natura untuk membangunkan bocah dengan mata sewarna langit tersebut. Indah. Nazam 'Sang Pencipta' begitu indah dan saling bersangkutan satu sama lain. Erangan kecil mulai bergabung dengan dentingan jarum jam. Netra langit itu mulai membuka secara perlahan. Menampilkan netra biru yang begitu nirmala. Gelengan kecil diberikannya pada sang pagi. "Aku masih lelah." Bibirnya berucap dengan pelan sembari menghela napas lelah. Kulit kecoklatannya mengkilat akibat peluhnya.

Dengan pelan dia beranjak dari ranjang besarnya dan menyandarkan dahinya pada pintu kamar mandinya. "Semangat! Harus semangat!" Ujarnya sembari mendongakkan kepalanya dan melemaskan otot-otot kakunya. "Yosh! Hari ini harus semangat~" dia membuka pintu kamar mandi tersebut dengan semangat dan memulai ritual paginya. Membersihkan diri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia keluar dengan sebuah handuk di kepalanya. Rambutnya yang pirang tampak masih sangat basah. Sambil berjalan perlahan menuju lemarinya, dia mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk yang ada di kepalanya tadi. Dia mengambil sepasang pakaian dari dalam lemari tersebut. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru dia memakai baju tersebut. Dia tersenyum saat menatap sebuah foto besar yang ada di kamarnya, "_Morning, Mom_. Aku akan kembali bekerja mulai hari ini. Tetap tersenyum sampai aku kembali kesini, oke?" dia tersenyum lebar sembari mengecup foto tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan riang, "Uzumaki Naruto telah siap menantang dunia!" ucapnya sembari keluar dari kamar berukuran besar tersebut.

.

.

Naruto menatap dapur apartemennya dengan kesal, "Kyuu-_nii_~ cepatlah! Kita akan banyak pelanggan hari ini." Ujar Naruto seraya berdiri dengan tak sabar di depan pintu dapur tersebut.

"Kau pergilah duluan! Aku masih banyak urusan, bocah." Seseorang dengan rambut merah kejinggaan yang notabene merupakan kakak Naruto tampak sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang tidak jelas. Kyuubi nama sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan tersebut. Sebuah kacamata putih bertengger manis di hidungnya. "Aku sudah menghubungi Shika untuk membukanya lebih awal. Cepatlah! Bukankah kau punya resep baru untuk sajian hari ini?" kata sang kakak sembari menyeringai tipis ke arah adiknya. Sesekali dia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Ha—ah, baiklah! Aku pergi dulu." Naruto kemudian berlari keluar rumah tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Mata birunya berbinar-binar saat melihat kendaraan andalannya telah berada di hadapannya. Skateboard kesayangannya. Beruntung jarak tempat dia bekerja dengan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Jadi, bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan jika dia hanya menggunakan skateboard mungil itu untuk sampai ke tujuan.

Dia tersenyum tipis saat matanya menangkap seorang penjual gulali sedang duduk manis di atas trotoar. "Aku mau satu." Ucapnya sembari memberikan selembar uang pada penjual itu dan pergi begitu saja. Dia bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat kerjanya. "Makanan manis di pagi hari itu sangat baik." Ucapnya sembari sesekali memakan gulali yang ada di tangan kanannya.

'KLAK'

Naruto mengangkat skateboard miliknya sembari melangkah perlahan ke dalam sebuah café yang lumayan besar dengan nuansa hitam dan putih yang terkesan elegan. "Yo, Shika! Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. kau sehat?" tanyanya sembari memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil dengan beberapa loker. Dia membuka salah satu loker yang ada dan mengambil sepasang seragam putih. Naruto membuka bajunya dan menggantinya dengan sepasang baju putih tersebut. Baju seorang chef.

"Cukup lama aku tak melihatmu memakai baju itu. Kau sudah besar ternyata." Shikamaru tersenyum kecil sembari memperhatikan Naruto dengan intens. "Cepat sarapan dan tentukan menu hari ini." Ujar Shikamaru sembari berlalu. Dia sempat melemparkan sebuah _scarf_ berwarna hitam kepada Naruto. "Jangan lupa dipakai!"

Naruto tersenyum tipis sembari memakai benda tersebut. "Memang sudah sangat lama sepertinya." Ucapnya sembari berlalu menuju dapur besar yang ada di tempat tersebut. Naruto mulai menuliskan bahan-bahan pada sebuah kertas polos sembari sesekali menggigit apel yang tersedia di hadapannya. "Mungkin rasa ini sangat unik." Ujarnya sembari mulai mengambil barang-barang tersebut di dalam sebuah gudang besar yang ada di belakang café.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap kue hasil buatannya. "Naruto, kau yakin akan ada yang mau memakannya? Dari bentuknya saja, kue itu aneh sekali." Ucap seorang bocah dengan dua buah tato segitiga terbalik yang ada di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto tersenyum dan merangkul Kiba, "Jika tidak ada yang mau … biar kau saja yang memakannya. Kau pasti akan ketagihan jika merasakannya." Ujaranya sembari keluar dri ruangan tersebut, "Oi! Cepat layani tamumu, Kiba." Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari kembali berjalan ke dapur. Dia mendengus pelan saat melihat Kiba yang masih sibuk memperhatikan kue buatannya, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakannya."

"_NO_!"

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat Kiba berlari dengan cepat ke arah pintu masuk. Matanya beralih pada sebuah jam besar yang menempel di dinding besar yang ada di dekat dapur tersebut, "Sudah mendekati jam makan siang." Ucapnya sembari mengambil sebuah wadah yang terbuat dari stenlis—wadah yang cukup besar. Tangannya mulai bergerak mencampurkan sedikit tepung terigu, mentega, dan sedikit air. Sembari tersenyum tipis, dia terus mengaduk adonan tersebut. Tangannya meraih sedikit gula dan garam. Ya, sebenarnya bisa juga tidak memakai kedua perasa tersebut. Karena, kue ini akan diisi dengan cream yang cukup manis. Bisa menggunakan_ vla_, _ganache_, dan _ragout_.

Ya, dia sedang membuat kue _é__clair_. Tapi, sepertinya orang lebih mudah menyebutnya dengan '_Choux Paste_'. Mata biru cerahnya dengan begitu antusias membuat adonan tersebut. Cukup lama dia mengadonnya sampai akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang. "Ha—ah, tinggal dibentuk dan dipanggang." Dia mengambil sedikit adonan dan membentuknya seperti kubis—namun lebih kecil dari kubis. Tangannya dengan lihai membentuk seluruh adonan tersebut menjadi beberapa buah _é__clair_. Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat nampan yang berisikan beberapa edonan kue yang sudah dibentuk di atasnya. Lalu dia meletakkannya di dalam sebuah pemanggang ukuran sedang.

Dia tersenyum senang sembari menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya dengan perlahan. "Tinggal tunggu beberapa menit. Aku ingin mencari bahan dulu di gudang." Ucapnya sembari meninggalkan dapur tersebut. Matanya menerawang memperhatikan gudang yang terbilang padat tersebut. Dengan hati-hati dia mengambil beberapa bahan dan meletakkannya di dalam sebuah keranjang putih yang ada di tangannya. "Oke, cukup. Sepertinya kuenya akan matang sebentar lagi." ucapnya sembari meninggalkan gudang tersebut. Dia tersenyum ramah saat matanya melihat sosok yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya. Pria dengan rambut merah dan tato '_Ai_' di dahinya, Sabaku no Gaara.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru dia masuk ke dalam dapur—takut kuenya gosong. Dengan perlahan dia membuka panggangan tersebut dan mengambil nampan yang ada di dalamnya dengan hati-hati menggunakan sarung tangan khusus masak.

.

.

'CRING'

Bunyi bel pada pintu masuk membuat Kiba tersenyum lebar. Tampaklah dua orang pria dengan paras yang sedikit mirip. "Selamat siang. Silahkan duduk di tempat yang Anda sukai." Ucap Kiba sembari mengikuti kedua orang tersebut. Di tangannya sudah ada dua buah buku pesanan. "Ini menunya." Kiba menyerahkan menu tersebut kepada masing-masing kedua orang tersebut. Cukup lama Kiba berdiri di dekat meja kedua orang tersebut.

"2 kopi hangat dan _Madelaine_." Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang tampak memberikan Kiba menu tersebut. Mata kelamnya tampak menatap Kiba dengan ramah.

"Akan segera datang, umm?"

"Itachi. Panggil saja Itachi. Dan ini adikku, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap sosok tersebut sembari tersenyum tipis ke arah Kiba. Matanya menatap sang adik yang hanya memasang tampak datar yang tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan suasana di sekitarnya.

"Baik, Tuan Itachi. Tunggu sebentar. Saya permisi dulu." Jawab Kiba sembari membungkuk sedikit. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju dapur. Matanya menerawang mencari orang yang harus segera ditemuinya. "Ah! Naruto!" teriaknya saat orang yang dibutuhkannya sedang sibuk memperhatikan setumpuk coklat. "Ini pesanannya. Cepat, ya!" Kiba menyerahkan kertas pesanan tersebut sembari kembali berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk—untuk menyambut tamu.

Naruto memperhatikan kertas pesanan tersebut, "Pahit dan manis. Orang yang aneh." Ujarnya seraya menempelkan kertas tersebut di lemari yang ada di dekatnya. Dengan sangat cekatan dia membuat kopi dengan sedikit ukiran cream di atasnya. Matanya lalu beralih pada beberapa kue yang tak jauh darinya. Dia mengambil beberapa potong dan meletakkannya di sebuah piring dengan ukuran sedang. Sedikit hiasan warna-warni ditaburkannya di atas kue-kue tersebut. "Oke, sudah siap." Ucapnya sembari membunyikan lonceng yang ada di atas kepalanya. "Pesanan!"

Kiba tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto, "Siap diantar!" dengan nada riang Kiba menghampiri Naruto. Tangannya dengan segera mengambil piring yang ada di atas meja pesanan. Dia menaruhnya di atas sebuah troli makanan dan membawanya keluar dari dapur. Matanya mencari-cari meja yang memesan pesanan tersebut. "Ah! mereka yang memesan." Kiba berlari kecil menuju meja tersebut.

"Permisi. Maaf menunggu lama. Ini pesanan Anda, Tuan." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan dua cangkir kopi dan sepiring _Madelaine_ di atas meja tersebut. "Selamat dinikmati." Ucap Kiba sembari tersenyum ramah dan pergi dari meja tersebut.

"Apa di tempat ini senyuman merupakan syarat penjualan?" tanya Sasuke sembari mendengus pelan. Matanya menatap malas pada beberapa pelayan yang memasang senyuman ramah. Bahkan ada yang selalu tersenyum.

"Hei, coba kau lihat dua orang yang ada di sana. Sepertinya mereka tak menjual senyumnnya." Itachi tampak tertawa kecil saat memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang berdiri di belakang meja pemesanan. Yang satu adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dengan tampang datar. Yang satunya lagi adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang dikuncir ke atas seperti nanas yang tampak memasang tampang ngantuk.

"Mereka orang yang an—"

"Huaaaaa! Ke-kenapa kau memukulku?"

Sasuke mendelik kesal terhadap orang yang memutus omongannya. Matanya menatap sosok yang sedang dipukul menggunakan perata adonan. Matanya memperhatikan sosok itu dengan sangat lekat. Rambut pirangnya yang tampak sedikit keluar dari topi masaknya dan netra biru yang sangat cerah.

"K-kyuu-_nii_! Sudah cukup! Aku kan membuatnya dengan keinginanku sendiri." Ucap sosok tersebut dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Mata birunya menatap kakaknya dengan sedikit kesal sembari sesekali memijat lengan kanannya.

"A-apa kau bilang? Cukup? Kau membuat kue tidak jelas sebanyak ini dan aku hanya membiarkanmu? Dasar bocah nakal!" sosok berambut jingga kemerahan yang dipanggil Kyuu-_nii_ oleh Naruto itu tampak sangat marah dan ingin memukul Naruto. "Naruto … kauuu!"

Naruto yang melihat gelagat kakaknya yang seperti rubah sedang mengamuk hanya mampu membulatkan matanya. Dia berlari ke balik meja pemesanan dan bersembunyi di belakang pemuda berambut nanas, Shikamaru Nara. Naruto bersembunyi di belakang Shikmaru sembari mengambil sesuatu dari balik apronnya. Matanya mencari-cari sebuah pisau.

"Naru, kau sedang ap—"

Omongan seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah terpotong oleh gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengambil pisau yang ada di tangannya. Gaara nama pemuda tersebut yang saat ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Pinjam." Ucap Naruto sembari memotong barang yang ada di tangannya. Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Naruto cepat kau kesi—"

'SLEP'

Omongan Kyuubi terhenti saat sebuah potongan apel melayang ke mulutnya. Dia tampak bingung dan mengambil potongan apel tersebut dari mulutnya. Dia menggigitnya pelan. Matanya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau! Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk menyuap kakakmu dengan sepotong apel, hah?" Kyuubi dengan geram menarik Shikamaru yang hanya menguap pelan. "Kemari, kau!"

"Aaaaaaa." Naruto berteriak sembari menunduk.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang tampak benjol akibat ulah kakaknya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di gudang belakang café. Matanya menatap sebungkus kue yang ada di tangannya. "Ini kan kreasiku. Kenapa aku harus membuangnya. Kyuu-_nii_ kan belum mencicipinya. Rasanya enak, kok." Naruto mengambil sepotong kue dari dalam plastik tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. "Tuh kan enak. Meskipun rasanya sedikit aneh."

"Boleh aku mencicipinya." Seseorang dengan rambut biru kehitaman tampak menginterupsi kegiatan Naruto. Dia menatap Naruto dengan datar sembari menjulurkan tangannya—meminta kue yang dimakan Naruto. Lama dia menjulurkan tangannya dan tak mendapat respon dari Naruto. Naruto hanya terus-menerus memperhatikannya dengan bingung. "Kalau tidak boleh, aku pergi sa—"

"E-eh, tunggu! Kua boleh mencobanya." Ucap Naruto sembari menarik tangan orang tersebut dan menaruh dua potong kue di gennggaman orang tersebut. "Silakan dinikmati." Naruto memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Sasuke.

"A-ah, iya. Terima ka-kasih." Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menatap Naruto dengan lekat, 'Oh,_ shit_! Kenapa aku tersenyum kepadanya! Dan … dan aku berterima kasih? _Hell_! Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke berterima kasih?' Sasuke membatin sembari memijat dahinya dengan kasar.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sembari melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku tidak jadi berterima kasih." Ucap Sasuke cuek sembari menatap Naruto dengan datar. Dia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya sembari menatap Naruto dengan lekat. Respon yang di dapat hanyalah tatapan bingung dari Naruto. "Geser sedikit. Dasar_ dobe_!" bentak Sasuke kesal sembari mendudukkan dirinya dengan kasar.

"A-apa? Kau memanggilku, _dobe_? Enak saja! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Bukan _dobe_! Dasar, _teme_!" bantak Naruto balik sembari mendorong badan Sasuke dengan kuat.

'BRUK'

"Aw! Ka-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal sembari memegangi bokongnya. Dia meringis pelan saat bangkit. Matanya menatap kesal pada Naruto yang sedang sibuk tersenyum puas. "Dasar, Dobe!"

Naruto menutup kedua telinganya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke yang mencoba kembali duduk di sampingnya. Dia memperhatikan jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Ah! jam istirahat sudah habis. Aku harus kembali." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan manjauhi Sasuke.

"Enak."

Naruto tampak berhenti dan berbalik menatap sosok berambut gelap itu, "Huh?"

"Kuemu enak."

Naruto tersenyum dan membungkuk semangat, "_Thank you_. _That was my love recipe_." Ucapnya dengan riang sembari berlari masuk. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang mangakui kue buatannya. Dan … dia tidak berbohong soal resep cinta itu. Karena, setiap adonan yang dibuatnya … selalu berdasarkan perasaannya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan sembari kembali memasukkan kue Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengunyahnya dengan perlahan. Merasakan setiap tetes rasa cinta yang berbeda yang tertuang di kue itu. Dia menatap telapak tangannya yang sudah kosong, "Pelit sekali. Aku hanya diberi dua kue."

"Ha—ah, ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Ucap seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang sembari mengatur nafasnya yang tampak terengah-engah. "Ayo cepat pulang!" ajak Itachi sembari berbalik arah. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Hem, kenapa aku lebih memilih memakan _Madelaine_ dengan secangkir kopi dan bukan teh?" Sasuke berucap sembari tersenyum tipis. Matanya menerawang menatap langit biru cerah yang terhampar luas di atas kepalanya.

'Karena pahit akan mengimbangi rasa manis.'

_**To Be Continued**_

Yo! Author balik, nih! Kangen? Tidak? Oke terima kasih. Hehe maaf buat fic yang sempat hiatus. Mulai bulan ini saya akan melanjutkannya kembali. Tenang saja. Umm, terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca fic ini. Mungkin fic ini tidak akan bertema terlalu berat. Dan terima kasih untuk temanku yang 'tidak dekat dan juga tidak jauh' yang sudah membantuku mengepostkan beberapa cerita. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

**Saa, Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), Abal, and many more**_

_**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Don't like don't read, ok?**_

Rasa manis pada lidah itu bisa membuat seseorang mengernyit heran, tersenyum tipis, terdiam, menyeringai, bahkan … jatuh cinta. Rasa manis itu merupakan ungkapan kasih sayang … mungkin. Tepukan tangan pada meja berbalut tepung menambah kesan unik pada makanan itu. Hiasan warna-warni dengan sejuta sentuhan membuat makanan itu terkesan cantik dan sangat menarik. Hati yang sedang dalam keadaan berbunga-bunga menambah aroma nikmat pada makanan itu.

Manis.

Lembut.

Itulah hal yang selalu bersangkutan dengan sebuah kue buatan tangan.

_**Pastry Chef**_

_**PARS 2: Bet**_

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang sedang duduk di sebuah café dengan santai. Matanya memperhatikan setiap pengunjung yang masuk ke dalam café tersebut. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas pagi ini, sepertinya hari ini kehidupannya sedikit suram. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka celemek yang dikenakannya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat seorang pemuda dengan muka jahat melewatinya.

'BUGH'

"Aww-ssh," dia meringis sakit saat tangannya terhantup meja ketika sedang terburu-buru memakai celemek itu lagi. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah sosok itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto!"

"Y-ya!" Naruto tampak segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap sosok yang memanggil namanya dengan nada berbahaya itu dengan lekat.

Sosok itu menatap Naruto balik dengan tatapan iblisnya. Wajahnya semakin dekat dan dekat ke wajah Naruto.

'GREP'

Dia memegang kepala Naruto dengan kuat dan menempelkan dahi Naruto ke dahinya. "Kau mau bolos, kan?" tanyanya sembari menyeringai lebar ke arah Naruto yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan digeleng-gelengkan bodoh! Hidungku sakit kena hidungmu!" teriak Kyuubi sembari menangkap kepala Naruto dan menyuruhnya diam.

"KYAAAAAA! _YAOI_!"

'DUAG'

"Aww!" Kyuubi dan Naruto meringis bersamaan saat mendengar teriakan tersebut. Matanya lalu beralih pada gadis-gadis yang sedang menggigit tangan mereka sampai berdarah yang ada di depan pintu masuk café. Tiba-tiba, ide nakal muncul di otak Kyuubi yang gila akan uang. Dengan tangan nakalnya dia menarik wajah Naruto yang sedang terbengong dan mengecup bibir Naruto dengan pelan dan menggigitnya.

"Oush!" Kiba dan Gaara memejamkan sebelah mata mereka saat menyaksikan adegan _live incest_ tersebut.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Mayat pun bergelimpangan dan darah pun tergenang.

"Hahahahah!" Kyuubi tertawa tidak jelas sembari menyeringai ke arah gadis-gadis tersebut. Dengan perlahan dia mendatangi para mayat-mayat tersebut dan tersenyum ramah. "Café kami selalu terbuka untuk kalian para gadis cantik."

'GUBRAK'

Shikmaru rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut yang selalu berbicara manis dan kasar disaat bersamaan tersebut. Ha—ah, beruntung pemuda satu itu punya wajah yang tampan. Shikamaru menguap lebar dan kembali masuk ke dalam dapur. Kyuubi sendiri tersenyum lebar saat para gadis itu mulai masuk ke dalam café-nya satu per satu. Matanya mengerling ke arah Naruto yang masih bengong di depan sebuah meja kecil.

Dengan malas Kyuubi mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli dan melewati Naruto begitu saja.

Hening.

Hening.

Hen—"

"WHAT THE HELL? KAKAK SIALAN!" Naruto berteriak dengan kencang saat sadar dari lamunannya. Naruto berjalan menuju dapurnya untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Mulutnya terus mengeluarkan dumelan tidak jelas tentang kakaknya. Mulutnya terus saja mengoceh sembari tangannya membuka kulkas besar yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Naruto! 20 _crepes_ tiga ras—"

"DIAM!"

Eh?

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan_ horror_ sembari melangkah mundur dari dapur tersebut. Dia tersenyum canggung sembari ngacir dari dapur tersebut. Naruto yang baru sadar habis membentak Kiba hanya terdiam dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar. "Ke-kenapa aku membentaknya? Aish! Tadi pesanannya apa?" dengan malas Naruto keluar dari dapur tersebut sembari memasang tampang tidak tahu arah. "Ehm, tadi pesanannya apa, yah?"

Shikamaru dan Kiba memandang Naruto dengan tatapan cengo. Kiba mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan lekat dan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Naruto. Kiba tampak menghela napas berat sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. "Ha—ah … DIAM! Ok kita seri. Pesanannya 20 _crepes_ tiga rasa," ucap Kiba sembari tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. "Ah~ senangnya balas dendam."

Naruto _jaws dropped_ melihat kelakuan Kiba barusan. Malas meladeni. Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam rumah keduanya. Dengan riangnya dia mengambil adonan yang tadi dia ambil dari dalam kulkas. "Sepi sekali," ucapnya seraya mengaduk-aduk adonan tersebut. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari menjetikkan jarinya. "_Ok_, saya akan memberikan resep untuk membuat kue paling gampang dan enak ini. Pertama-tama, ayak tepung dan garam ke dalam mangkuk besar. Lalu, kocok telur dan susu ke dalam mangkuk yang sedikit kecil. Lalu, kalian tinggal mencampurkannya dengan adonan tepung dan garam tadi. Untuk tekstur yang lembut, lebih baik disaring dan ditaruh ke dalam mangkuk besar. Dan kalian tinggal mendinginkannya di kulkas. Lebih lama lebih baik tapi jangan terlalu lama, minimal sehari, deh." Naruto berbicara panjang lebar sembari menyendokkan adonan tersebut ke dalam sebuah wajan yang sudah dipanaskan—sudah dioleskan dengan mentega sedikit.

Ternyata dia sedikit gila.

Sampai-sampai dia berbicara sendiri.

Dengan lihainya dia memiringkan wajan tersebut agar adonan merata. Setelah warna atasnya sedikit kecoklatan, dia membalikan adonan tersebut dan menunggu sampai beberapa saat. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Naruto mengangkat wajan tersebut dan menumpahkan isinya pada sebuah telenan lebar. Beberapa kali dia melakukan hal tersebut untuk mendapatkan kulit _crepes _yang banyak, sekitar 23 lembar.

Naruto kemudian menaruh beberapa jenis buah dan coklat pada kulit crepes tersebut. Setelah semuanya selelsai, dia membunyikan bel yang ada di hadapannya sebanyak tiga kali.

'KRING'

'KRING'

'KRING'

"Naru, jangan seperti penjajah koran," ucap Gaara seraya mengambil beberapa piring crepes yang ada di meja Naruto. Selang beberapa saat, Gaara dan Shikamaru menyusul untuk mengambil sisanya. "Siapa yang menjaga kasir kalau kau disini, Deer?" tanya Gaara sembari membawa keluar pesanan tersebut.

Shikamaru menguap lebar sembari mendelik kesal ke arah Gaara. "Kyuubi yang menjaganya, Panda," ucap Shikamaru balas mengejek Gaara. Gaara hanya mendengus kesal sembari mulai berjalan menuju meja pelanggan begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Naruto menghela napas lelah sembari berjalan menuju gudang belakang. Dia menaruh kepalanya di sebuah kotak buah yang penuh dengan buah jeruk. Dia tersenyum tipis saat merasakan dingin buah-buahan tersebut—habis dimasukkan ke dalam pendingin.

"Rambutmu seperti jeruk-jeruk itu."

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang yang baru saja berkata. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan sosok tersebut. "Ah! kau si tukang minta kue!" ujarnya sembari berjalan perlahan menuju sosok tersebut.

'TWITCH'

Sosok itu merasa persimpangan mulai terukir indah di dahinya. Sementara Naruto masih saja meneliti sosok tersebut. "Benar, kan? Kau yang minta kueku hari itu? Wah kau sedang apa di si-_NO_! jangan bilang kau membuntutiku? Atau, kau mau meminta kueku lagi, iya kan?"

Wajah Sasuke tampak gusar mendengar ocehan seenaknya yang keluar dari mulut cerewet tersebut. Sasuke berdehem dan menyeringai ke arah Naruto. "Aku datang kesini untuk menuntutmu! Gara-gara kue _Madelaine _yang kumakan kemarin, gula darahku jadi naik. Dasar, _dobe_. Kau buat kue atau mau bikin manisan?"

Eh?

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya saat mendengar omongan Sasuke. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencerna perkataan Sasuke. "Enak saja! Kau tahu, selama lebih dari lima tahun aku membuat kue itu, dan baru kau yang mengatakan kalau kueku terlalu manis. Kau saja yang kena diabetes! Dasar_ teme_!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal seraya menatap Sasuke lekat.

Lima tahun, eh?

Cukup lama juga. Sepertinya dia berbakat.

Sasuke menyeringai senang dalam hati. Dengan senyuman tipis dia memegang tangan Naruto. "Kau harus bekerja di rumahku selama seminggu penuh. Ini semua hukuman karena kau telah membuat gula darahku naik."

_WHAT_?

"Apa-apaan! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu. Kakakku pasti ak—"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi saja Naru. Soalnya aku sudah mendapatkan uang yang banyak. Bahkan … uang ini sebanding dengan keuntungan yang kita dapat saat kau bekerja sebulan penuh. Dan sekarang kau hanya perlu berada disana selama seminggu dan yang kita dapatkan sebanyak ini. Pergilah! Aku sudah punya pengganti untukmu. Hahahahah!" Kyuubi tertawa lebar sembari menenteng sebuah koper besar yang penuh dengan uang. "Aku kaya! Aku kaya! Sering-sering saja meminjamnya!"

Eh?

"A-aku dibuang? A-aku dibuang? Aku dibuang. Aku dibuang." Naruto terus saja mengucapkan kalimat itu saat memasuki ruang ganti dan sampai saat ini dia sedang duduk di kursi mobil Sasuke dan dia terus saja mengucapkan mantra tersebut. Auranya menggelap dan itu membuat Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi bergidik ngeri.

Sebenarnya dia ini orang apa bukan?

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Gaara menatap Kyuubi dengan lekat sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan meinggalkan Kyuubi begitu saja. Kyuubi yang merasa Gaara sedikit mengacuhkannya menjadi kesal. Dengan cepat dia menarik lengan Gaara dan menatapnya dengan lekat. "Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku berbuat salah?"

"Pertama, kau selalu memarahinya. Kedua, kau menciumnya dan membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Dan ketiga, kau berani menjual adikmu hanya karena uang. Apa kau masih waras?" tanya Gaara sembari menatap Kyuubi dengan datar. Meskipun tatapan itu datar dan tak berekspresi sama sekali. Kyuubi tahu benar bahwa orang yang ada di hadapannya ini sedang marah besar. "Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini. Jika kau tak mengambil Naruto dari rumah itu … aku tidak akan pernah datang ke café ini."

Hah?

Kyuubi membulatkan matanya saat dapat mencerna perkataan Gaara. Dengan cepat dia menarik kembali tangan Gaara. "_O-ok_! Aku berjanji akan membawanya kembali. Ta-tapi kau tidak boleh libur sendiri. Kau ini! Kan yang punya café aku," ucap Kyuubi dengan gugup sembari berusaha tersenyum lebar. Kyuubi tampak mengerling ke arah Shikamaru yang hanya menonton adegan mereka dengan ketertarikan.

"Ha—ah, semua pegawai disni juga tahu kalau Gaara bisa membeli café ini sebanyak yang dia mau."

Kyuubi pun pundung di pojokan.

Memang banyak yang tahu bahwa bocah panda ini merupakan orang kaya yang kurang kerjaan—bekerja di café pinggir jalan seperti itu. Selain untuk mengisi waktu luang, Gaara bekerja disini hanya untuk memakan kue gratis yang selalu diberikan Naruto pada saat jam kerja berakhir. Seharusnya dia bisa membeli semua kue yang Naruto buat. Akan tetapi dia tidak menyukainya. Kenapa? Karena dia ingin mendapatkan kue gratis dari Naruto langsung. Dasar bocah panda yang aneh! Dan … bodoh.

Kyuubi menatap miris ke arah Gaara yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya—menahan tawa. "Kau jahat, Panda!" Gaara hanya mampu menatap Kyuubi dengan kesal sembari melepaskan celemeknya dan bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Satu lagi terlukai! Dua pegawai hilang~ pekerjaan bertambah~ gaji pun bertam—"

"Kiba, keluar!"

"Oke~" dengan nada riang Kiba keluar dari dapur itu. Entah kenapa, kelakukan Kiba yang selalu seenaknya membuat Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Shikamaru tampak memperhatikan gelagat Kiba dari jauh. Terkadang dia tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'TRING'

Tiba-tiba ide nista Kyuubi keluar lagi. Dia bangkit dari pundungnya dan menyeringai ke arah Shikamaru. "Hei, kau mau melihat adegan_ Yaoi _antara majikan dan bawahan. Tunggu sebentar." Kyuubi berjalan perlahan mendekati Kiba. Namun, belum sempat dia menyentuhnya, Shikamaru menarik kerah belakang Kyuubi dengan keras.

"Apa maumu bocah rubah?" tanya Shikamaru sembari mendelik kesal. Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk tato panda yang ada di telapak tangannya—buat pakai pulpen. "Aku bawa dia kembali dan kau jangan mendekati anjing kecilku."

"_Roger_!" Kyuubi menyeringai lebar saat melihat Shikamaru keluar dari café tersebut dan membawa seorang Gaara kembali di tangannya.

"Ck! Aku mau pulang!" teriak Gaara sembari berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Shikamaru. "Hais! Apa maumu sebenarnya? Aku sudah bilang akan kembali saat kau membawa Naruto kem—"

Kyuubi tersenyum lebar dan menarik Gaara untuk memasuki ruangannya. Tanganya bergerak untuk membekap mulut Gaara. "Kau akan menyesal jika berteriak."

"Arggghhh! _NO_!" Gaara membulatkan matanya saat Kyuubi mendorongnya ke sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam ruangannya. "_Ok_! _Ok_! Aku akan bersikap baik. Tapi, bisakah kau menyingkir dari atasku?" tanya Gaara sembari menatap Kyuubi dengan _horror_.

"Pilih kembali bekerja atau kau berada di ruangan ini sampai jam kerja berakhir dan hanya berdua denganku. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku kerja dulu," ucap Gaara sembari mendorong Kyuubi dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang tersenyum puas. "Dasar _yokai_!"

Kekacauan di café Kyuubi sepertinya sudah mulai membaik. Gaara sudah kembali mau bekerja—tentunya dengan paksaan. Shikamaru sudah menjaga kasirnya lagi dan Kiba tetap saja mengantarkan pesanan ke meja pelanggan. Semuanya berjalan cukup lancar meskipun tidak ada Naruto. karena … selain Naruto, ternyata Kyuubi juga pandai membuat kue. Bersyukurlah pada Kyuubi yang selalu memperhatikan Naruto saat membuat kue.

Ya, meskipun gaji tidak naik, Kiba tetap semangat dan ceria sepertinya. Meskipun tidak ada Naruto, Gaara tetap saja mendapatkan kue gratis—dari Kyuubi. Tanpa Naruto pun mereka cukup bersikap damai satu sama lain.

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya saat Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk membawakan jasnya. Beruntung kesabaran Naruto masih cukup banyak untuk menghadapi orang gila yang tak terlalu dikenalnya ini. Naruto membulatkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. Matanya menatap sosok yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya dengan seenaknya.

'TWITCH'

"DASAR MESUM! Kau ini apa bagusnya, sih? Sudah tukang minta kuenya orang. Suka seenaknya! Punya diabetes juga! Dasar orang gi—"

"Diam, bersikaplah biasa sebentar saja. Aku janji ini yang pertama kalinya."

Pertema kali?

Be-berarti bukan yang terakhir?

"TEME! AKU PULANG!"

"Jangan bergerak," ucap Sasuke sembari tetap memluk pinggang Naruto dan berjalan santai melewati sosok yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya kesal. Pria dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit acak-acakan dan mata yang merah, Shisui Uchiha. "Ah sayang, malam ini kita akan menikmati malam kita yang sangat sempurna."

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan tidak jelas dari Sasuke. "Aku bukan say-aw!" Naruto meringis sakit saat Sasuke mencubit pinggangnya dengan keras. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan _horror_.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar sampai-sampai berteriak seperti itu," ucap Sasuke lagi sehingga membuat Naruto ingin loncat dari rumah itu saat itu juga. Helaan napas lega keluar dari bibirnya saat Sasuke membawanya ke kamar. "Ha—ah, kenapa aku harus bertemu orang itu."

"Aku lelah. Aku tidak mengerti ada masalah apa dirimu dengan orang itu. Yang jelas jangan bawa-bawa aku." Naruto menidurkan tubuhnya di ranjang besar Sasuke sembari bergelut di dalam sebuah selimut—terlalu lelah.

"Justru aku membawamu kesini karena orang itu. Aku harus membawa seorang pasangan yang cantik tapat di hadapannya. Kalau tidak, aku akan kalah taruhan dengannya," ucap Sasuke sehingga membuat Naruto bengong seketika. "Hanya seminggu. Aku membutuhkanmu hanya seminggu. Ini tidak sulit, kau hanya perlu berpura-pura."

'TWITCH'

"Kau kan disuruh cari pacar yang cantik? Kenapa kau malah membawaku, hah? Kau menghinaku, ya?" Naruto tampak menatap Sasuke dengan lekat sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Bau saja dia hendak mencekik Sasuke, tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan pada pintu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke mematung di tempat.

'Tok tok tok'

"Sasuke, apa kau ada di-ah sepertinya aku mengganggu aktifitas kalian." Sosok itu tampak menutup pintu itu kembali.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Saat ini Sasuke sedang memeluk dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan paksa. Naruto yang notabene sedang kaget hanya mampu terdiam dan tak melakukan apa pun. Cukup lama Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskannya.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto berkedip dari kenyataan. "Teme sialan!"

'DUAGH'

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Sasuke dengan keras. Napasnya terengah-engah. Matanya menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersungkur di lantai dengan kesal. "Berani sekali kau menciumku!"

"Maaf, aku refleks," ucap Sasuke sembari menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Dia bangkit dari terjatuhnya dan mendekati Naruto. "Aku tidak sengaja."

Tidak sengaja?

Mukanya seperti menikmati.

Naruto tak mendengarkan Sasuke. Dia berjalan dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Sasuke. Menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan kasar sehingga meninggalkan debaman yang cukup nyaring.

"Sama seperti kue. Bibirnya lembut dan manis," ucap Sasuke dengan nada kecil sembari menjilat bibirnya. Senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya saat mengingat wajah terkejut Naruto. "Kau tidak boleh membenci majikanmu," teriak Sasuke dari luar.

'BRAK'

Sasuke tampak tersentak kaget saat sebuah benda tampak menghantam pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Dengan helaan napas kecil dia berjalan menuju sebuah jendela yang ada di kamarnya. Matanya memicing tajam saat melihat Shisui sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang. "Ini semua gara-gara orang itu. Aku akan membalasmu."

_**To Be Continued**_

**Mind to review?**


End file.
